Snow day with the Sohmas
by gure'slilinu
Summary: Well basically, it snowed over night and well now the Furuba cast is having a snow-day. This could be a problem if the snake doesn’t like the cold. And what’s in the chocolate? You’ve been warned… and OOCness cause it be funny. COMPLETED! YAY!
1. Default Chapter

**Snow day with the Sohma's**

Disclaimer: don't own anything 'cept the 'special chocolate' ha, ha. 'Tis my own invention (I'm not Gure's grandma just his really, _really_, **really **good friend.

Summary: Well basically, it snowed over night and well now the Furuba cast is having a snow-day. This could be a problem if the snake doesn't like the cold. And what's in the chocolate? You've been warned... and OOCness cause it be funny

Okay well this is how it is:

SOHMA ESTATE 

Yuki; in a fort throwing snowballs at Haru and Kyo.

Haru; in a fort throwing snowballs at Kyo and his beloved Yuki.

Kyo; guess where? Yes, another fort throwing snowballs at any thing moving.

Tohru, Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji; to the side of the snowball fight and far enough away to not get hit (amazingly). Making a snowman.

The mabudachi trio (aya, hari, and Gure); off to another side watching.

Akito; inside duh he can't go outside in this cold weather he's extremely sickly you know.

Kyo "you're gonna pay for that you darn rat!!" Kyo now has traces of a melting white substance in his hair and down the side of his face.

Yuki "right, I'm sure I will but you'll have to catch me first."

Haru hits both Kyo and Yuki in the face.

Yuki and Kyo (O.O) ::look at each other and smirk. ::

YK (I'm lazy its Yuki) "truce?"

KY (Kyo) "only until I pound his face into the ground."

YK "agreed":: both charge toward Haru at full speed::

HH:: runs away for his life::

Coincidentally, they all run past the trio...

Aya "well looks like they're having fun" ::turns to looks at the three run: 1st Haru next Yuki and Kyo tied for 2nd. What is this a race?

? "hey Aya!!" Ayame turned around only to be slapped in the face by a snowball thrown by the one and only Shigure who stood there, a wide smile spread across his face from ear to ear. (If you look close you can see his tale waging!)

Aya his normally warm, smiling face now bared the look of death as he glared in Shigure's direction. Shigure on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at his cousin as snow dripped down his silvery white bangs and on to the ground.

Gure Was suddenly hit square in the nose with a wad of snow that splattered and therefore spread across the dogs face.

Aya was practically in tears at the sight of his cousin.

Gure "oh yeah..." he quickly gathered a hand full of snow and proceeded to hurl it at the trembling snake.

And so war broke out amongst the dog and snake.

Hari "I can't believe all of you are doing this ..." he turned and began to walk in the direction of the house when he was **_BOMBARDED WITH SNOWBALLS_**!!!

:: somehow finds his way out of the pile of snow that is now on top of him:: "okay that's it! When you turn against your doctor it's like biting the hand that feeds you."

YK, KY, HH, Aya, and Gure O.O?

Hari "but this hand bites back!!" and with that he snowballed all five of the culprits right on target (in there faces I know it sounds like something else)

Gure "well, well Hari I didn't think you had it in you."

Aya "yes, I thought for sure you would just give us some virus or something but it I guess it was just wishful thinking. (Hint, hint) (Yes I know Hari isn't gay or anything but it just makes the story more interesting. No yaoi just little non-noticeable things like that.)

TOHRU 

Tohru ::Putting the eyes and nose on the snow man.::

Kisa ::Putting buttons on the snowman.::

Momiji ::Putting arms on snowman::

Hiro what are you thinking?! Hiro doesn't have any thing to do the snowman! ::Standing under a near by tree watching everything. (Including both trio's war which is still in progress)::

HR "well they look like they're having a blast." ::smirks and glances at Momiji.::

Momiji ::looks at Hiro with a smile to ask how the snowman looks when he is promptly hit in the face with a flying ball of snow.::

Kisa and Tohru OO;

Momiji ::picks up a hand full of snow and proceeds to fling it at the chuckling sheep:: (;p) "ha, ha Hiro try that again!"

Hiro ::wipes snow from hair and face and begins to construct another snowball:: "gladly..."

Tohru "um Hiro? Momiji?"

Kisa :: thinks the snowball idea looks like fun and makes one of her own which she throws::

Tohru ::feels something cold and wet hit the back of her head:: "itai! " ::turns to see who threw it and sees a smiling Kisa:: "oh Kisa it's you.. Did you throw that?"

Kisa ::smile fades and she looks down :: "well everyone else is doing it and I thought it looked like fun."

Tohru ::takes advantage of Kisa looking down and tosses a snowball passed her head.:: you know she has horrible aim

Hiro ::sees the snowball whiz past Kisa's head and doesn't like it at all he quickly forms a snowball and hurls it hard at Tohru and hits her on the head::

Tohru ::the impact of the snowball makes Tohru loose her balance and fall onto the snowman they had just finished making but two minutes ago.:: "itai.."

Momiji "Hiro that wasn't very nice!"

Hiro "all is fair in love and war."

Kisa ::runs over to Hiro and gives him a hug then in his surprise pushes a snow pie into the now red-hot face of the sheep.::

Hiro "now _that _wasn't fair.."

Kisa "all is fair in love and war." ::;p::

Hiro "..."

Momiji "finally he's left speechless!"

Hiro "who asked you rabbit?!" ::he stood up and a wide blush re-spread across his face::

Tohru "awww that's soooo adorable!!!"

Kisa ::also blushing giggles and looks down::

aww that's soo kawaii but now we must take our leave and go to the trio to see what kinda 'funny man' Hari is.

Gure ::throws two snowballs at the unexpecting snake (who is becoming a bit too cold) and seahorse (who hasn't had this much fun in...... along time.) causing Hari to fall and bust out laughing and Ayame to become even colder.::

Shigure and Ayame helped the giggling seahorse to his feet when Hatori noticed Ayame's hands were way too cold.

Hari "Ayame, your hands." poof with that the shivering snake transformed into what do ya know a snake. Olll - can you guess who that is? well seeing as Ayame turned into a snake and can't be in the snow he ran, or should I say slithered, up Shigure's pant leg.

Gure "OH!!"

Hari :: picked up Aya's clothes and started walking toward the house (again):: "Come on Shigure we should get him inside. He should have said he was too cold."

Gure "well you know Aya, he just didn't want to miss anything. Which I must say he probably thinks it was a small price to pay to see you acting like that."

Hari ::blushed at this last statement but he knew Shigure was right. He had... dare he say, fun. It was fun to just let loose like that every once in while.:: "yes we'll have to do that again some time."

Gure O.O "did I hear you correctly Hari?"

Hari "well I had fun that hasn't happened since..."

Gure "Kanna? Yeah we know."

Hari "Thanks, but if you tell anyone what happened today I'll call your editors."

Gure "um right." :: finally they reached the house (even though Shigure was walking most oddly) and, once they had finally gotten him out of Shigure's pants, put Ayame in an electric blanket to warm him up.::

**_MEAN-WHILE _**

Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro are all in one huge snowball fight. Everyone is shivering and wet but no one cares; they just keep throwing snow and laughing like no tomorrow.

Hari "everyone come inside it's too cold; and Ayame collapsed."

Tohru You know her "IS HE OKAY?!"

Hari "he'll be okay with some rest."

Everyone started walking toward the house but Kyo, Yuki and Haru were kicking and throwing snow at each-other while walking. When they walked inside the house they found hot chocolate waiting for them. They all ran over to their cup and sipped the hot liquid. It felt great (trust me I should know how it feels to be out side in the snow then inside with hot cocoa) as the cocoa streamed down there throats (especially for Yuki who was having a bit of trouble earlier with his breathing but said nothing. He's more like his brother than he thought.) sorry Kayla

Tohru "this hot chocolate tastes funny is it a new kind?"

Gure ::with his little 'ha ha she noticed' smirk:: "Yes you could say that. Do you like it?"

Tohru ::drinking the 'special blend' of cocoa nods::

Kyo "it's not half bad. What is it anyway?"

Yuki ::growing suspicious:: "yes I'd like to know as well."

Gure "I can't tell you it's a secret recipe handed down from my grandmother. Would you like some more?"

all (except Hatori who is with Akito at this time and Aya of course) "yes please!"

Gure ::chuckled to himself then served them and himself more hot chocolate::

Okay I'm an evil pop tart I know but you're gonna have to wait and see. that is if I get 5 good reviews so do that! Cause I really want to continue. I can't wait to hear form you so until then ja.

There's bubble gum in the baby's hair; sorry I heard that song on in the radio and now its stuck in my head.

Oh and about that entire virus thing (most of probably won't catch that) but the reason Aya said it was just wishful thinking was because if he got sick enough Hatori would have to nurse him back to health get it ha, ha, ha. Forget it -- ;

BTW: my name be Iaka.


	2. what's in the cocoa

Disclaimer: blah, blah don't own blah, blah, blah i own Miru and thats about it with the exception of the ho cocoa.

Well I got the next part done so go at it!

Snow day at the Sohma's part 2 what's in the hot chocolate?

Shigure poured them their, about, 5th serving of the secret recipe cocoa. When a girl with black hair and ice blue eyes walked in the room and plopped herself down in Shigure's lap.

Everyone in the room except Shigure and the mystery girl: ::O.O'?::

Girl "bbrrrrr, it's freezing out there..."

Shigure :: wrapped his arms around the girl:: "let me warm you up"

Girl ::relaxes:: "aahhh..." - sigh of releif not screams

Shigure "well you're as cold as Ayame was, Miru."

Miru (if you haven't figured it out miru is the girl) "yeah I went skating before I came here now I'm sore all over. he, he,"

Gure ::chuckles to himself:: "well you shouldn't have gone with out me you know you can't keep your balance out there."

Miru ::blushes slightly:: "shut up! I had help and I did much better than when I was with you!"

Gure "really?"

Miru "yep. And he was really nice and didn't laugh so hard at me falling that he feel like some a certain person I'm dating." ::glares::

Gure ::sweat drops:: "wait, did you say HE?!"

Miru "yeah. What's it to ya bud?

Gure :: glares at miru::

Yuki ::has red across his face and is holding the cup half full of the said hot chocolate:: "what in the hic is going on?

Aya ::walks in:: "yes I could ask the same thing." (at gure)

Gure "yes well um..."

Miru "well know, who is this devilishly handsome young man?!"

Aya "flattery will get you no where..."

Miru "forget you gure-gure I want him."

Aya ::looks to Shigure:: "what is she talking about?"

Gure "well you see Miru and I have been going out for a while now and..."

Aya "oh...I...I see."

Miru "SHIGURE (you think of a middle name) SOHMA! DO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU WERE ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP BEFORE ME?!"

Gure "Yes well you might say that."

Miru "hmmm...I KNOW! WE CAN SHARE!

By this time Hiro is now on the ground 1 because of the amount of hot chocolate he consumed and 2 what was just said. Kisa passed out long ago.

Kyo "WHAT?!! hic"

Miru ::suddenly aware of the group of teen-agers sitting with them:: "oh hello.."

Gure "oh yes, miru dear, this is my family (well part of it) Yuki, Hatsu-haru, Momiji, Kyo, and the lovely Tohru. The two on the ground over there are Hiro and Kisa."

Miru "right, I remember you telling me about everyone. Now you said that Tohru was living with you but wasn't a Sohma correct?"

Gure "right. And the rest of them are my cousins including Ayame here."

Miru "so you're the ever famous Ayame that Shigure won't shut up about."

Aya "Shigure you flatter me too much.

Miru "yeah I only hope you talk about me like you do him."

Aya "well actually miss this is the first I've heard of Shigure having a girlfriend."

Miru "well that's nice you talk about your cousin more than you do your own girl? What in the name of all that's evil in ningen kai is wrong this man kami?"

Tohru are you ready for total oocness? "he's a perverted man obsessed with getting up the skirt of the first cute high-school girl he sees!"

Miru "well that's true. But that's why I love him!"

Gure "well now that was unexpected. It seems my grandmother's special blend of hot chocolate has had an effect on my little flower."

Aya and Miru "special blend?!"

Miru "now even I know enough about you to know that your grandmother was a drunk."

Aya "yes and not to mention this wasn't just your idea I helped to so stop trying to take all the credit. You could have told them it was my special blend."

Gure "yes but then Yuki never would have drank it."

Haru and Momiji ::seem to be the only ones unaffected by the amount of alcohol they have consumed:: they had more than everybody

Momiji ::bounces over to Miru:: "so you're going out with Shii-chan?"

Miru "well maybe not. I thinking about leaving him for the guy at the ice skating rink."

Gure "so who is this guy?"

Miru "wouldn't you like to know..."

Gure "you know what you're just like a pop tart."

Miru "how?!"

Gure "you're sweet, and you taste good but you burn at the mouth when heated."

Miru "guess I am."

For whatever the reason Kyo and Yuki busted out laughing at this statement. Then Aya took a seat at the table and was served some hot chocolate as well as everyone else who was still awake. (Passed out peeps : Kisa Hiro and now Tohru) you know as well as I do she couldn't handle the amount of sake put in the drinks. then at that very moment Hatori, walked in and saw the merry people. "What in the name of Kami is going on?" was all he could slip through his lips at the moment.

Hari ::first looked to aya then to Shigure then he saw Tohru, Kisa, and Hiro sprawled out on the floor. Seeing this he immediately looked back at Shigure:: "what did you do?"

Gure "I didn't do anything it was all Aya's idea."

Aya "well I never!"

Miru "you just did."

Aya "uh..."

Gure "well you did say you wanted some credit didn't you?"

Aya "but I didn't want all the credit!"

Hari ::sits down pours himself some of the still hot liquid and begins to drink it:: "this family can drive a man to drink."

Momiji and Haru at the same time ::raise cups:: "I hear that" ::drinks the rest of their spiked cocoa and reach for the pot::

Gure ::takes pot from Momiji and Haru and raises an eyebrow:: "how is it that you two are the only ones not affected bye the tremendous amount of sake we put in here?"

Haru "that has a simple answer." ::looks to hari:: "he's got cases of the stuff hidden through out his office. What exactly do you think Momiji and I do here all day?"

Hari "is that where all my sake keeps going?"

Gure "I thought you two just ran threw out the house annoying Hari"

Momiji "well that is part of it. But only a little we play black out and jinn rummy and...."

Haru ::interrupts Momiji:: "I think that's enough Momiji"

Gure ::looks to tohru:: "well, well, well look who's up!"

Tohru "I just wanted to say a few things hic: 1) momiji and Haru are really cute but really bad for drinking Hatori's sake. 2) kyo and yuki are probably the most sexiest looking things I've ever seen hic and 3) the mabudachi trio and the knew chick look really kawaii together."

Everyone still awake :: O.O::

Kyo "ya know hic you're really not half bad looking when I'm drunk."

Yuki "neither are you stupid cat hic."

Haru "I've always thought Yuki was drop-dead gorguos but hey that's just me."

Well I guess that's all I have to write if you think I should go on then please tell me. it's crap i know but what do you expect? i'm fully awake....well i was thinkin' 'bout doing a game show thing so i'm gonna get started on that. mouse, kitten and kyetsu are all yelling at me!! whahahaha. they're the voices in my head.

R&R onegai...................... Arigato

Hugs kisses and ale all 'round

Gure'slilinu


End file.
